


Meteor showers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Sad Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're Dave Strider and you're pretty sure you just lost your best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 41





	Meteor showers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that I have not proofread

EB: i'm sorry.  
EB: i just cant do this anymore  
EB: goodbye dave.

You stare at your laptop. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Of course he had to message you while you were asleep. Jackass.

TG: fuck man  
TG: please say youre ok  
TG: answer me please  
TG: john  
TG: john  
TG: john  
TG: please 

Your body starts to tremble with anxiety as you think of the worst. He's gone already. He's probably already done it. He killed himself and it's your fault. You could have stopped him but you were too busy taking a snooze. Real nice Strider.

TG: oh my god  
TG: fck fuckfujc   
TG: please please pleas pelsd  
TG: you cant just  
TG: do this to me  
TG: answer me please 

You feel yourself begin to shake more violently and suddenly you're crying and sobbing. You can't quiet yourself as pitiful whimpering escapes your mouth. Your best friend's fucking dead. You don't know what to do. 

You take off your shades and throw them across the room with as much force as possible. You cry more with quiet "oh my god"s falling out of your mouth. You jump when bro kicks the wall in the room next to you and tells you to quiet down. You manage to quiet down your noises but you still feel sobs rack your body. You're so angry and sad and tired.

You're Dave Strider and you're pretty sure you just lost your best friend.


End file.
